User talk:BobcatCastro
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Shadow Boy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey IMABEAST! This is Psuedonym Author. I editid Zale Franks for you.I'm still working on it. WAZ UP? Its lonely here. . . No one is coming AM stopped by and I think GNO made a quick edit on Pandys page. SIGH! T2YL [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 02:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi. AgentMarina 01:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I finally found it! XP Okay... I'm going to ask you the same thing I did Lowdy. The wikis are COMPLETELY open. Any random person could come on and see anything. Which means there are bad people here too. Trust me - I know these things. Wikis can be dangerous if you don't handle them the right way. Please try not to mention The STACKS. If a hacker were to see that - A bad person - They could go on and find out personal information from everyone there. Including us. I want to keep everyone safe. That's the only reason I ask. If there's anything I can do to help, just ask. =) - Agent WindFire Re: I'm MMK. Ask AM, HH, or anyone else, and they'll tell you. Here's the thing - A good hacker can probably use a whole lot of information. They get your IP, you're dead. I could be paranoid, but I'm seriously concerned about everyone on the STACKS. Some of them don't want to get involved in this. Please try to consider every option. I know first-hand that there are bad people here, and other places. They can be banned, but you have to be aware and play it safe. On another note, the logo for the wiki looks great! =) Did you make it yourself? - Agent WindFire